


意外与巧合

by narraci



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe - leverage, nothing really happened
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard觉得Spock绝对是故意的。</p><p>（Leverage AU，没有开头，没有结尾，没有任何事情发生。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	意外与巧合

**Author's Note:**

> Leverage AU，没有开头，没有结尾，没有任何事情发生。（重要的事情要说两遍

Spock一定是故意的。

Leonard沿着街飞奔的时候，确信了这一点，Spock一定是故意的。

“Leonard，前一个路口有警车，如果你被抓到没有人去保释你出来的。”耳机里的声音仿佛在说今天的天气真好，一点儿也不着急。

“你为什么不早说！”Leonard压低声音怒道，后面两个警察越追越近，已经有行人停下脚步警惕地盯着Leonard，Leonard希望他们不是想见义勇为。

“我们刚定位到这辆警车，Leonard，因为昨天你把警用监视系统弄坏了，我们现在很难摸清当地警察的布局。”

Leonard不说话了，他确实不应该和Jim在室内玩棒球，但又到底是谁让Spock把笔记本扔在沙发上的，他还以为Spock不会是这么随便的人呢。

他看到了那辆警车，警车里的人也已经注意到了他，里面的人很快打开车门，举起了手里的枪，“不许动！”

Leonard停下了逃跑的步伐，慢慢地举起双手，后面的警察也追上了他。人群以Leonard为中心，散开了一个圈。

警察举着手里的枪，他车里另一个搭档也下了车，将Leonard的双手缚到背后，铐了起来，“你有权利保持沉默……”

“只是个当街斗殴，菜鸟，”先下车的那个警察忍不住翻了个白眼，“把他押回去，”然后他转向追了Leonard三条街的两个巡警，记了警号，“麻烦你们交班后来做份笔录。”

他向他们比了比手指，然后坐回副驾驶座，系好了安全带。

前五分钟警车正常地往警察局的方向开着，一直沉默地坐在后座的Leoanrd终于忍不住开口，“你们偷了辆警车？”

“借，只是借，我们马上就会还回去的。”开着车的Sulu连忙澄清。

Leonard在心里默默地骂了一句，“那你们什么时候能把手铐给我解开？”

Jim随手扔了他一把钥匙，“自己开吧。”

“你他妈……”Leonard又咽回了下半句，及时伸脖子咬住了飞过来的钥匙，他瞪着后视镜的眼神让Jim把“好狗狗”这句不合时宜的玩笑话给硬生生吞了下去。

“Spock。”Leonard把钥匙吐在座椅上，然后侧过身，努力用手指去够到了钥匙。

“什么事，Leonard？”耳塞里Spock的平静的声音传来。

“你为什么不告诉我Jim和Sulu去偷了辆警车？”Leonard都能听到自己磨后牙槽的声音了，他费了好大劲儿才克制住自己的脾气。

“事实上，这辆警车应该是Chekov偷的，他潜入了警局的系统，修改了在编警车的分配……”

“Spock，你这混蛋为什么不告诉我有人在前面接应我！Spock！别切断我！”Leonard手一滑，把钥匙掉了下去，“该死！”

“他喜欢这样。”Jim摘下耳机，对Sulu露出了白白的牙齿。

“不好的兴趣。”Sulu拍了拍方向盘，笑着摇了摇头。

 

——————

 

Leonard从来不是什么小题大做的人，他在战地当了三年军医，面对过很多比警察追赶更严峻的情况。

所有与他共事过的人都领教过McCoy特有的坚韧不拔。

就这样的坚韧不拔，现在也摇摇欲坠了。

“Spock！”Leonard一把推开门，他是跑楼梯上来的，Jim还在等电梯，Sulu去“还”警车了。

坐在三台笔记本电脑前的Spock抬头看了他一眼，摘下了耳朵里的内置式耳机，“Leonard。”

“我们必须谈一谈，”Leonard抓了抓头发，愤怒地在Spock面前来回转着圈，“首先，你让我去挑衅目标……”

“我们必须让目标引起警察注意，这是个很简单的任务，Leonard，让警察抓住他，就会搜出他身上的证据，根本不用我们再做什么。”Spock安静地说。

“所以这就是你的计划？我都能想出一百个比这个更有效的方法还不用把我扯进去好吗！”

“Leonard，你应该早点逃，而不是傻站在那儿问‘然后呢？’”Spock还挑起了眉毛，仿佛错的都是Leonard。

“我不知道你要干嘛啊！”

“Jim和Sulu原本是为了截取目标的，如果你失败了，目标没有被警察抓住的话。”

“Spock，我只有一个问题，”Leonard深深吸了一口气，“为什么这些我事先都不知道呢！”

“因为你关掉了耳机，不肯听我说话。”Spock挑眉的表情变得更无辜了。

“你是说，在那个被你乱丢的破笔记本被棒球砸坏然后你骂了我足足有半个小时让我不得不把耳机关掉出门之后，你们讨论了一下计划而完全没有告诉我？”

“我没有骂你，Leonard，我只是在指出你和Jim在室内玩棒球是件多么不符合逻辑的事情。”

“用得着说半个小时吗？半个小时啊！在我听来，那和骂人没什么两样！”

“Jim向我保证他会把计划转告你的。”Spock微微皱起眉头。

“那个小混蛋！他跟我说我只要在耳机里听你下一步指示就可以了！”Leonard吼出来的时候，刚好瞄到一个金黄色的脑袋刚探进来，又立刻缩了回去。不过和Jim算账的事情可以待会儿再说。

“反正每一次你都有理由。”Leonard气呼呼地道，让他感到莫名的是他发了半天脾气，最后却有种错在自己的感觉。

当然，Spock是不会错的，永远正确的Spock先生。

Jim当初把他们召集到一起的时候，他们几个多多少少都与军队有些联系，他们有共同的话题，认识同样的人，很容易就产生了亲切感。只有Spock是Jim在学院里认识，然后拉拢过来的，他和他们不是一回事。

Leonard打开门的时候，外面走廊里贴着墙坐着Jim，Chekov和Scott，Jim在玩手机，Chekov和Scott的脑袋凑在一起正在研究一本杂志。

“你们为什么不进来？”Leonard问出来就后悔了。

“Jim说你们有重要的事情，不应该打扰你们。”Chekov老实地回答，Scott低头拼命地咳嗽。

Leonard翻了个白眼，他有很多很多的帐还等着和Jim一笔笔地算。

 

————————

 

“这可不是第一次了！”Leonard一边按着游戏手柄一边说，眼睛盯着屏幕。

“那些只是意外，你自己说的，你只是倒霉而已。”Jim轻轻松松就超过了Leonard的车，他靠在沙发上，还翘着腿。

“我太天真了，”Leonard用力捏着手柄，肩膀都紧绷了起来，“现在回想一下，那绝对不是意外，他一定知道那个门已经被封死了。”

“你开始妄想了，Bones。”Jim摇了摇头，他转了个弯，后视里已经看不见Leonard了。

“这不是我的妄想，Jim，我有心理医师执照，我知道妄想是怎么回事，”Leonard想要追上Jim结果却滑出了赛道，他的赛车闪烁着重启了，“我最后只能砸开了锁，我只是个医生，又不是007！随时随地都有漂亮姑娘从不知哪个角落钻出来给我各种高科技工具，或者干脆帮我开门。”

Jim微微抬起头，目光离开了屏幕。

“别幻想，Jim。”Leonard冷冷地道。

“只是想想而已，”Jim露出白白的牙，“你知道，也许下次我可以跟Spock提一下，让我去干卧底，然后我就可以说‘我是Kirk，James Kirk。’”Jim眯起了眼睛，压低了嗓音。

“别再这么说话了，Jim。”Leonard夸张地打了个寒颤。

不被欣赏的Jim“哧”了声，注意力继续回到游戏上，虽然远远甩开了Leonard，他还有第一名要争取。

“他一定讨厌我。”Leonard下了结论。

“等等，”过了一会儿Jim才反应过来，“我们是怎么谈到这里的？”

“你说我有妄想症，我说我没有。”

“喔。”

“这是个合理的推断，他从来不在行动中给我对我有利的指导，Chekov是我们的眼睛与耳朵，他是我们的大脑，你相信吗，如果Chekov看到前面有个坑，Spock都会叫我直接跳下去。”

“Bones，你又开始妄想了，他从来没叫你跳过坑吧？”

“没有，”Leonard不太情愿地承认，“但他让我从四十楼跳下去！”

“你触动了警报，那是唯一的，也是最快的逃生路线了，再说，有Nyota帮你绑救生绳，她可是专业的。”

“是啊，然后她就直接把我推了下去。”

“你看，专业的。”

“我对他做了什么事我自己不知道吗？”Leonard皱起眉头，他的赛车已经用完了三次复活机会，现在他只是坐着看Jim飞速超掉一辆又一辆虚拟的赛车。

“啊……”Jim的语气迟疑了一下，“这个嘛……”

“什么？”Leonard瞪着他。

“我赢了！”Jim抓着手柄站起来，“呀哈！”用力拍了拍Leonard的肩。

 

——————

 

Chekov在出门前就被Leonard堵住了，一头卷毛的男孩有些局促地抱着背包，坐在沙发上。

“Leonard，我有个同好会在四点。”Chekov不断地看着表。

“不会耽误你很久的，Chekov，我只有一个很简单的问题。”Leonard信誓旦旦地说，他小心地避开所有电子仪器，有一次他只是顺手在屏幕上点了一下，似乎就关闭了某个程序，Chekov足足一个星期没和他说话。

Chekov可没有那么乐观，他怀疑地瞪着Leonard。

“我想问，你知道Spock最讨厌什么吗？”Leonard终于停了下来，有些期待地看着Chekov。

“错别字？”Chekov试探地道。

“这个听上去没什么用，”Leonard想了想，“我是说，他有没有什么害怕的东西？比如说……猫之类的？”

“他喜欢猫。”Chekov咳嗽了一声。

“那只是个比喻。”Leonard也知道Spock喜欢猫。

Chekov皱起眉头，抱着背包又往后缩了缩，“你问这个做什么？”

Leonard犹豫了会儿，“我只是……好奇？”

Chekov的眼神表示这种烂借口对天才儿童没有效果。

“我……非常生气，Chekov，我觉得他在针对我！”Leonard一横心说了出来。

“那可不是。”Chekov咕哝了一句，Leonard似乎没有听见。

“我不会做什么过分的事的，我保证，我只是想让他知道我可不是那么好欺负的！”

“我肯定会迟到的。”Chekov望着天花板，叹了口气。

 

————————

 

在没有委托人找上门的时候，他们也会由于各种各样的原因聚集到Jim家里来，Jim的小公寓就相当于他们的基地，可能也算是他们的第二个家。

Jim和Nyota去了剧院踩点，Sulu和Chekov出去买甜点了——Chekov想吃蛋糕而已，Scott窝在另一个房间捣鼓他的那些小东西，Leonard在旁边看了一会儿就觉得无聊了。

Spock坐在大厅里研究一些背景资料，这次的任务是Jim自己去找来的，剧院失火的调查，几年前Jim还在保险公司的时候就做过一次调查，但他觉得自己那次做的并不够深入，似乎放过了一些细节。

Spock会将Jim当初搜集的资料全部重新审视一遍，局外人看待的眼光会不一样。

Leonard走到客厅的时候，就看见沙发上Spock的背影，他严肃地盯着屏幕，似乎没有注意Leonard的在场。

——如果非要说的话，Spock讨厌身体接触，连碰一碰都不行。

Leonard站在门口想了一会儿Chekov的话，他们之中看上去也就Chekov和他谈得来一些，他是说，Spock一定知道从小就那么聪明是什么滋味。这话听上去有些不对劲儿，Leonard把这个念头撇到了一边。

让他不太明白的是，他完全没有感觉到Spock不喜欢身体接触这一点。

仔细回想一下的话，他好像还有很多次碰到Spock的手指，当然，他们还没有好到让Leonard可以去搂他肩的地步，但至少Spock也没有甩开他。

“所以，到底是怎么回事？”Leonard双臂交叉在胸前，皱着眉头问。

如果Spock吓了一跳他也没有表现出来，他转过头，面无表情地道，“从表面上看这是一起故意纵火骗保案，但有一些细节不符合逻辑。”

“不，我不是说案子，我是说你。”

Spock挑起了眉毛，随即点了点头，“Chekov告诉我了。”

那个小叛徒。

Leonard在Spock的边上坐了下来，仍旧皱着眉头。

“我不了解你。”

“我也是，我试着了解你。”Spock的肩膀绷紧着。

“通过激怒我吗？”

“那些真的都是意外。”

“为什么你不说？”

“在那些意外之后？用你们的话来说，应该是‘没有合适的机会’。”

“我可一点都没有反应过激。”Leonard抢先说。

“你亲过我好几次，我可什么都没说。”Spock举起两根手指，还是那么面无表情。

“什么！！”Leonard喊了起来。

“你把我与其他人一样地看待，希望我与其他人做出同样的反应，”Spock却没有理会Leonard直接从沙发上跳起来的反应，“这很有意思，别人都会区别对待我，因为他们知道我不一样。”

“Spock，我们能回到之前那个问题吗？”

“这就是有意思的地方，因为你希望我与别人一样，所以你不知道有些事情有什么意义。”Spock的唇角难以察觉地弯起了些许。

Leonard还是觉得Spock是故意的。

肯定是故意的。


End file.
